


Replay

by violetstorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstorm/pseuds/violetstorm
Summary: After the Dawn, Prompto looks back on the memories he's made.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Replay

“ _Goodbye,_ Insomnia!” 

The Citadel was just a dot on the horizon by now, the darkness of the buildings stark against the bright blue of the morning sky. The wall was imposing as always but, for once, they’re on the other side.

“Prompto, _sit down_ before you fall out,” Ignis said tiredly. Prompto turned the camera to him, who’s got both hands on the wheel and all four eyes planted firmly on the road.

“Aww, c’mon, where’s your excitement? Your enthusiasm? Your energy? We’re going on a _roadtrip,_ baby!”

Gladio coughed into his sleeve. “Technically, we’re not actually on a roadtrip, y’know.”

“No,” Noct said, “let him have it. May as well have some fun before we head to Altissia, right?”

Prompto ignored Ignis’ warning and leaned dangerously over his seat, reaching over to give Noct a high five. “ _That’s_ what I’m talking about!” He sat back down, holding his camera as far as he could to get all four of them in the frame. “The four of us, on a journey to Altissia. It’s gonna be _great!_

* * *

Ignis was crouched down by the portable stove, fiddling with some buttons or whatever. In the distance, the bang of a hammer echoed, Gladio working on getting the tent up. Prompto adjusted his grip on the bag he’s holding and turned towards Noct, carrying two chairs from the Regalia to the haven.

“Our first time camping outside the walls!” Prompto announced.

“You’re such a dork,” Noct said. “Hey, Gladio, where do you want me to put these?”

Gladio finished hammering the last peg into the haven, wiping sweat from his brow. “Set ‘em by the fire.”

“Got it.” Noct spun on the spot and Prompto ducked in time to avoid getting brained by the chair Noct’s hoisted over his back. “Be careful!”

“ _You_ be careful.”

“ _Gentlemen,”_ Ignis butted in. “Please. If you have time to argue, you have time to assist in the set-up. Prompto, bring me that bag of groceries you’re holding, would you?”

“Sure thing, Igs!”

* * *

If it weren’t for the fact that Noct’s hands were shaking from holding the fish up, he could have been mistaken for a statue. He had this smile frozen on his face as he tried not to move while Prompto, behind the camera, shifted from foot to foot, trying to get a better camera angle.

“Hurry it up,” Noct hissed, dropping his smile. “This damn fish won’t stop moving.”

“You can’t rush art, man.”

“That pic better be _good,_ Prompto.”

It’s voiced like a threat and Prompto chuckled in response. It took another minute of pretend posing and framing for Noct to finally understand that Prompto was taking a video. It was an age-old, classic, _boring_ trick but hey, Prompto caught Noct getting slapped in the face with a fish on _video_ so there was that.

* * *

Prompto held one of Ignis’ daggers in his hand, a spider sitting on the edge of it. A _giant_ spider with dark beady eyes that could stare into one’s soul. He checked to make sure Noct was still filming, then with an evil grin, he lifted Gladio’s sleeping bag and tossed the spider into it.

It was a good plan in theory. But the flaps of the tent were _wide_ open and his and Noct’s giggling weren’t as quiet as they originally thought.

When Gladio stormed in, his eyes flitted from Noct, to Prompto, then to his sleeping bag where the spider refused to crawl underneath and hide itself from view.

“ _The hell do you think you’re doing?”_ Gladio growled and he grabbed Prompto into a headlock before he even realized what was happening, and began giving him a noogie. 

“No no no no no, it was a joke, Gladio, not the hair, not the _hair—!”_

“Not so funny now, eh?”

“It’s not! I’m sorry! I’ll take it out! I swear! Pleaseplease, Noct, _do something!”_

Noct, Prompto’s best friend, petter of cats, destroyer of vegetables and complete _traitor,_ just laughed in the face of Prompto’s demise. “He’s ticklish under his arms, get him there!”Noct said, shifting around to get a better angle.

* * *

Ignis was smiling.

And not the nice smile. It was the same smirk he wore when he was covered in blood after a fight and just came up with a new recipe or the same smirk he wore like that time he managed to take down a sabertooth with one well-aimed dagger thrown into its eye.

He was leaning against the kitchenette, casting the occasional glance towards Noct, who’d already begun digging into his dinner. Carefully, Prompto strode over to Ignis’ side and poked him in the shoulder.

“You’re lookin’ pretty chipper tonight, Igs.”

“Am I now?”

“Yup. _Very_ chipper. Is it because…?”

“Yes. His Highness is eating _vegetables_ , willingly.”

Prompto panned the camera over the sky. Just in case, y’know. To prove that pigs weren’t flying in the air. The orangey-red of the sky was completely clear of flying pigs and Prompto turned the camera to Noct.

“Of course, he isn’t aware that there are vegetables in the meal, but it is still a win, nonetheless.”

“Nice one!” Prompto zoomed in on Ignis’ face. “Master chef Ignis, able to make even the pickiest of eaters eat their vegetables. You’re the most talented guy. Like, ever.”

The close-up was unflattering but it caught the faint flush dusting Ignis’ cheeks.

* * *

The sun was getting low in the sky and Prompto was _not_ ready to spend the night in a dark and dingy alleyway. But Noct had gotten them lost. _Again._

“It’s not my faut Lestallum is built like a maze,” Noct muttered and he took another corner. “Have we taken this path before?”

“Dude, you’re the one leading. You should know.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t.” Noct stormed forward, leaving Prompto to scramble after him, lest he be left alone in a dark and dingy alleyway _alone._ “Ugh, if we don’t find the main road in ten minutes, I’m warping out of here.”

“And _leaving me?”_

“Natural selection. Only the strongest survive.”

Noct suddenly broke out into a run and rounded a corner, disappearing from view. Prompto yelped and chased after him, but when he reached the turn, Noct was nowhere in sight. “That doesn’t make any sense at all! Noct! Where did you go?” Prompto’s voice echoed in the alleyway and the camera frantically swung from side to side, catching no sight of an annoying black-haired prince with _no_ respect for his friends.

The usual hustle of Lestallum sounded muted, far-away, and Prompto’s footsteps were loud on the stone pavement. He crept forward, slowly, slowly, searching every nook and cranny for Noct. “Noct?” he said in a low voice. “This isn’t funny."

Then, there’s a loud, “ _Gotcha!”_ behind Prompto and he screamed The camera dropped to the ground, and the screen glitched out.

“ _Dude, you made me drop my camera! The lens—it’s cracked! Noct! Get back here! I’m gonna kill you, I swear!”_

* * *

Noct, Ignis and Gladio were all sitting in their seats by the campfire, Ignis and Gladio finishing their dinner while Noct was on his phone. The campfire danced in the cool evening breeze, and the stars were just beginning to peek out in the rapidly darkening sky.

“Dude, you coming to play or what?” Noct looked up, interrupting Prompto. “What are you even taking a video of?”

Prompto shrugged. “Dunno. Just seemed like a good time to take a vid. It's a nice night."

“Yeah, well, it could be better if you helped me finish this dungeon. Get over here.”

“As you wish, _Highness.”_

“ _Don’t,”_ Noct groaned.

“Hey, you broke my camera. I get to call you whatever I want,” Prompto said. Noct muttered something under his breath, but it was inaudible over Prompto’s laugh.

* * *

The camera stared at the number of the room door to the Leville. Noct took a deep breath, then pushed it open. Inside, Prompto was laying across one of the beds, typing on his phone.

“Surprise,” Noct said, zooming in on Prompto’s face. His eyes widened, then his face broke out into a grin as he leapt off the bed.

“You got it fixed? _Noct!”_ Prompto cried out, and dashed towards Noct, tackling him into a hug “Lemme see, lemme see!”

The camera went out of focus, shaking about until Noct came into view, Prompto behind the lens.

“This is _amazing!_ It’s back to normal. Everything’s perfect! You’re the _best.”_

Noct shoved his hand at the camera, pushing it away. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Prompto grabbed Noct around the shoulders and whirled him around, pressing their bodies together. He held the camera out so that both of them were in frame. Prompto was smiling from ear-to-ear and Noct was struggling _not_ to.

“Check it out! This video shall henceforth be dedicated to Noct, breaker _and_ fixer of cameras. Isn’t he the greatest!”

“ _Promptoo.”_

“Noct, the greatest friend a guy can have.”

He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Yup, that’s me,” Noct said in a completely deadpan voice. “Noct, the greatest guy ever and that’s my best friend, Prompto.”

They both laugh.

* * *

The camera stared at the number of the room door to the Leville. Noct took a deep breath, then pushed it open. Inside, Prompto was laying across one of the beds, typing on his phone.

“Surprise,” Noct said, zooming in on Prompto’s face. His eyes widened, then his face broke out into a grin as he leapt off the bed.

“You got it fixed? _Noct!”_ Prompto cried out, and dashed towards Noct, tackling him into a hug “Lemme see, lemme see!”

The camera went out of focus, shaking about until Noct came into view, Prompto behind the lens.

“This is _amazing!_ It’s back to normal. Everything’s perfect! You’re the _best.”_

Noct shoved his hand at the camera, pushing it away. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Prompto grabbed Noct around the shoulders and whirled him around, pressing their bodies together. He held the camera out so that both of them were in frame. Prompto was smiling from ear-to-ear and Noct was struggling _not_ to.

“Check it out! This video shall henceforth be dedicated to Noct, breaker _and_ fixer of cameras. Isn’t he the greatest!”

“ _Promptoo.”_

He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Yup, that’s me,” Noct said in a completely deadpan voice. “Noct, the greatest guy ever and that’s my best friend, Prompto.”

They both laugh.

* * *

The camera stared at the door to the Leville. Noct took a deep breath, then pushed it open. Inside, Prompto was across one of the beds, typing on his phone.

“Surprise,” Noct said, zooming in on Prompto’s face. Prompto leapt off the bed.

“You got it fixed? _Noct!”_ Prompto cried out, and dashed towards Noct, tackling him into a hug “Lemme see, lemme see!”

The camera went out of focus and shook, then pointed at Noct.

“This is _amazing!_ It’s back to normal. Everything’s perfect! You’re the _best.”_

Noct pushed the camera away. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Prompto grabbed Noct around the shoulders and held the camera in front of them so that both of them were in frame. Prompto was smiling and Noct was struggling not to.

“Check it out! This video shall henceforth be dedicated to Noct, breaker _and_ fixer of cameras. Isn’t he the greatest!”

“ _Promptoo.”_

“Noct, the greatest friend a guy can have.”

He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Yup, that’s me,” Noct said in a completely deadpan voice. “Noct, the greatest guy ever and that’s my best friend, Prompto.”

They both laugh.

* * *

“Surprise,” Noct said, zooming in on Prompto’s face. Prompto leapt off the bed.

“You got it fixed? _Noct!”_ Prompto dashed towards Noct, hugging him. “Lemme see, lemme see!”

The camera went out of focus, shook, pointed at Noct.

“This is _amazing!_ It’s back to normal. Everything’s perfect! You’re the _best.”_

Noct pushed the camera away. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Prompto grabbed Noct around the shoulders, both of them in the frame of the camera. Prompto was smiling and Noct was struggling not to.

“Check it out! This video shall henceforth be dedicated to Noct, breaker _and_ fixer of cameras. Isn’t he the greatest!”

“ _Promptoo.”_

“Noct, the greatest friend a guy can have.”

He rolled his eyes, smiled. “Yup, that’s me,” Noct deadpanned. “Noct, the greatest guy ever and that’s my best friend, Prompto.”

Prompto was smiling and Noct was struggling not to.

“Check it out! This video shall henceforth be dedicated to Noct, breaker _and_ fixer of cameras. Isn’t he the greatest!”

“ _Promptoo.”_

“Noct, the greatest friend a guy can have.”

“Yup, that’s me,” Noct deadpanned. “Noct, the greatest guy ever and that’s my best friend, Prompto.”

* * *

“Noct, the greatest friend a guy can have.”

“Yup, that’s me,” Noct deadpanned. “Noct, the greatest guy ever and that’s my best friend, Prompto.”

* * *

“Noct, the greatest friend a guy can have.”

“Yup, that’s me. Noct, the greatest guy ever and that’s my best friend, Prompto.”

“Noct, the greatest friend a guy can have.”

“Yup, that’s me. Noct, the greatest guy ever and that’s my best friend, Prompto.”

“Noct, the greatest guy ever, and that’s my best friend, Prompto.”

“..ever, and that’s my best friend, Prompto.”

“...and that’s my best friend, Prompto.”

“...and that’s my best friend, Prompto.”

“...that’s my best friend, Prompto.”

“...my best friend—”

* * *

“ _Prompto.”_

Prompto jumps in his seat, fumbling with the camera, pausing the video. That wasn’t Noct’s voice. With shaky hands, he turns around and sees Ignis standing in the middle of his room. The door is closed behind him.

“Iggy? When did you get here?”

“Not too long ago.” Ignis strides over to Prompto, his footsteps light. His camera's low battery warning beeps. But it was just at full battery, wasn’t it? It’s still bright outside, though Prompto can’t tell if the sun’s moved or not—his curtains are pulled closed. “What were you doing?”

Prompto doesn’t know either. He remembers laying back on his bed and pulling out his camera. There are signs that time has passed, like his right foot feeling a little fuzzy from staying still for so long and his mouth is dry, but it feels like he just blinked and suddenly, Ignis is here and his camera’s dying.

“Is that your old camera you were using?” Ignis sits down next to him. “May I?”

He holds his hand out and Prompto offers the camera wordlessly. Ignis flips through the videos, playing them on a low volume, pausing on a video where Prompto was talking everybody through a pose for a photo they absolutely _needed_ to take on King Regis’ boat, with Altissia in the background.

Ignis smiles. “Oh, I remember that pose rather clearly. It was quite ridiculous and took some convincing to get me to do it, no?”

“Yeah.” Prompto’s voice rattles in his throat, coming out as a croak. “I had to practically beg. You couldn’t relax, like we were surrounded by daemons on all sides.”

“Perhaps I was a bit too high-strung in my youth, but can you blame me? We were on a boat for the first time and it was being driven by _Noct._ ”

It’s supposed to be a joke but it falls flat in the wake of The Name. Silence falls between them. It’s been so long since Prompto’s heard that name properly. It’s always “The King of Lucis” or “The Last of the Line of Lucis” or “The King of Light” or some other stupid title that doesn’t make sense. Prompto can’t say _his_ name aloud but calling him by any other name feels like a betrayal.

“It’s the anniversary of the Dawn.” Prompto says. An annual festival that starts before daybreak. All the people of Insomnia come together and watch the sunrise together and, for the rest of the day, there are festivities in remembrance of the one who brought the sun back. “We’re supposed to thank him for what he did and remember the good things he did. ‘All hail the King of Light for bringing the sun back to us.’ Stuff like that. But it always feels so… wrong.”

“The people remember Noctis. We remember Noct,” Ignis says simply. “It’s easy to remember the larger things he did. Bringing the sun back, for one. However, the smaller things are just as important. The way his voice would soften when he would talk to animals or children, or the way he’d lean against you and fall asleep to show that he trusted you.”

Like always, Ignis knows what's the right thing to say.

“I still remember the first time he did that. We were playing video games in his apartment and then he just fell over onto my lap. Thought he fainted or something and I almost panicked.” Prompto exhales. “Nah, he just had the ability to pass out in like, three seconds whenever he wanted to.”

“He fell asleep in a meeting, once. I didn’t even notice until King Regis pulled me off to the side afterwards and asked if Noct was alright. He seemed to think that Noct was having nightmares again, though his worry quickly turned into mirth when I admitted that Noct had stayed up late the previous night to finish a video game.”

Prompto wonders if it was King’s Knight. He thinks of his own savefile collecting dust—the next dungeon he needs to do is too difficult for just one person.

He’s lost count of the amount of all-nighters he’s pulled because of Noct. Staying up late talking about random shit or playing video games or because he couldn’t sleep without Noct by his side and the sun in the sky. He wishes he pulled a lot more. He wishes he skipped more classes, ditched his homework more, invited Noct to his house a lot more. He wants more, more, _more_ but Noct’s—Noct’s _gone_ and there’s nothing left.

“I can’t do this, Iggy,” Prompto sags in his seat, hunched over. He shuts his eyes, digs the heels of his palms into them. “I can’t.”

Ignis is quiet for a moment. Then, he gently sets the camera down on the table. “We’ve gone to the celebration for three years straight, now.”

The drapes in Prompto’s room dance in the breeze. Sunlight pours in. Outside, the city of Insomnia is alive, the sounds of cars and people laughing echoing in Prompto’s ears. Dust dancves in the air and Prompto looks away, but Ignis turns his face towards the window.

“What say you, Gladio and I head out for some lunch instead?” Ignis says slowly. “I know of a new restaurant that’s recently been making headlines. Their menu includes fish and chips.”

One of Noct’s favourites, Prompto thinks dully.

“You really think no-one’s gonna notice?” he says. He’s always hated the celebrations, and the people swarming him with questions he couldn’t answer didn’t help. They wanted to know what it was like to fight against the King of Light and how he helped vanquish the darkness and what it was like collecting the Royal Arms but Prompto doesn’t _know._ He only knows what it’s like to be by Noct’s side.

“Oh, somebody’s bound to notice for sure,” Ignis says. “Though I don’t think I care much. We deserve some time of our own."

In all his wildest dreams, Prompto never imagined that _Ignis_ would be the one convincing _him_ to play hooky. It’s usually been the other way around. But maybe Noct’s influenced them a little more than he realized; maybe Noct’s still influencing them in his own way.

Prompto remembers days at the arcade spent with Noct, begging the sun to stay in the sky just a little longer so he'd have more time with Noct. The sun's still high in the sky today. There's still a lot more time before dusk hits. Prompto inhales, exhales.

“Alright,” Prompto says. “Yeah, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I drafted + wrote half of this for FFXV's 3rd anniversary, forgot about it, remembered it today and finished the entire thing in one sitting. cheers!
> 
> and like, i planned to have this story center around the boys at the last campfire remembering memories of their roadtrip and then again, after the Dawn. y’know, the boys going over their memories of the trip, like how a lot of people would remember the game + celebrate the game for xv’s anni. then my stupid lizard brain went "what if you tortured prompto"
> 
> (btw, [here's some vignettes](https://twitter.com/Aratanaruu/status/1217955431089426432) i decided not to cram in but still had fun writing!


End file.
